Si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz
by Jaswhit N Perlock INC
Summary: Matt nos quiere contar con una melancólica canción como se sintió al partir Mello. "Si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz" Creo que con esto, queda claro el vacío que uno siente al perder lo que más quiere. By Jaswhit :3 editado por Perlock.


Estoy de vuelta. Sobre todo porque estoy de vacaciones.

Este es un songfic que hice en unos tiempos de melancolía en el que recordé cosas felices de mi pasado. Y pensé: _"Es perfecta"_

Advertencias: Nada útil. Tristeza, es todo.

Disclaimer: NO son míos, ya entendí TT-TT

* * *

**Si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz**

"_Te extraño más que nunca y no sé qué hacer__  
__despierto y te recuerdo mal amanecer__  
__me espera otro día por vivir sin ti__  
__el espejo no miente me veo tan diferente__  
__me haces falta tú"_

Abro los ojos y veo el cristal empapado de la ventana. Me he quedado dormido pensando en ti otra vez. Y cada vez que lo hago un enorme vacío en mi interior me recuerda los solo que estoy. Sin quererlo comienzo a sollozar otra vez, lo que me dificulta el respirar regularmente. Levanto la cabeza y miro por la ventana. El día es perfecto para lo que siento.

Nublado y con una lluvia torrencial que dificulta la vista a través del cristal. Tan sólo no me puedo creer lo que ha pasado. Me has dejado. Después de tantos cálidos momentos juntos y castos besos en la oscuridad de nuestra habitación.

Te extraño demasiado. No soy nada sin ti Mello. ¿Por qué me has dejado? ¿Por qué ni te despediste de mí? No sé vivir sin ti a mí alrededor. Eres el sol de mi universo; tan sólo giro a tu alrededor. Otro día sin ti abre más el vacío de mi corazón.

Al levantarme e ir al baño a lavarme la cara, la mirada que el espejo me devuelve es irreconocible y melancólica. Una extraña mueca se encuentra en mi boca. Los ojos hundidos con ojeras inmensas y un tono lívido en el rostro, ni siquiera reconosco al reflejo que observo en ese espejo.

_"La gente pasa y pasa siempre van y van__  
__el ritmo de la vida me parece mal__  
__era tan diferente cuando estabas tú__  
__sí que era diferente cuando estabas tú"_

Salgo a caminar por los pasillos después de un aseo rápido. Todos caminan a mí alrededor riendo felices y vivos, mientras que yo los odio porque ellos siguen su vida tan feliz y distante de la tristeza que yo siento y me pregunto ¿por qué ellos pueden ser felices y yo no? Simple respuesta: porque a ellos no les importa tu partida, en cambia a mí, me ha matado por dentro.

Varios mayores molestan a los pequeños quitándoles sus pertenencias y maltratando a los pobres indefensos. Si tú estuvieras aquí, todo sería diferente. Nadie más que tu tendría el derecho de abusar de otros.

Sí, contigo aquí sería diferente. Pero te has ido y las cosas han dado un giro increíble el cual no puedo soportar.

_"No hay nada mas difícil que vivir sin ti__  
__sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar__  
__el frio de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti__  
__y no sé donde estas__  
__si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz"_

Me es difícil seguir avanzando, actuando como si todo estuviera bien cuando en realidad mi corazón está hecho pedazos en un recóndito lugar de nuestra habitación, bueno mas bien mi habitación desde que te fuiste. Es complicado vivir sin ti. No tengo razones válidas para ser feliz si no puedo estar a tu lado. Sufro mientras espero que en algún momento llegues por mí y me lleves contigo a donde sea, incluso a la misma muerte.

Camino lentamente hasta llegar a mi destino. El patio, donde la lluvia cae sin detenerse. Salgo al exterior y siento la helada brisa colarse entre mis pocas ropas. Me siento en una banca dejando empaparme por la lluvia y sintiendo como esas heladas gotas de agua se mesclan con mis lagrimas . El frío de mi cuerpo extraña los cálidos abrazos que me dabas en tiempos como estos.

El calor de tu cuerpo en esas noches de amor y pasión en el que te entregaba cada parte de mi cuerpo me hace mucha falta. Mi cuerpo te necesita y no sé dónde estás. La tristeza es lo único que me acompaña en estos últimos días. Al menos sé que no me dejará como lo has hecho tú.

_"No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti__  
__sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar__  
__el frio de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti__  
__y no sé donde estas__  
__si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz"_

Me pesa el cuerpo, pero no sólo por las ropas llenas de agua, sino que he perdido cada fuerza de mi cuerpo, cada gran de energía se ha esfumado porque te has ido. Necesito de ti, de tu calor, de tu amor incondicional hacia mí. No sé dónde rayos estás y eso me vuelve loco y de verdad que las esperanzas de que llegues algún día por mí se esfuman cada vez más con cada segundo que transcurre.

"_La gente pasa y pasa siempre van y van__  
__el ritmo de la vida me parece mal__  
__era tan diferente cuando estabas tú__  
__sí que era diferente cuando estabas tú"_

No me gusta que solamente a mí me importe tu partida, mientras que los otros continúan su vida felices porque el 2do mejor se ha ido y quedan más posibilidades de ser el siguiente L.

Contigo había un orden, y ahora que te has ido éste se ha roto bruscamente. Si estuvieras aquí, tendrías el control de la situación y todos esos hipócritas comerían de tu mano como los infelices que son.

"_Si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz"_

Si estuvieras a mi lado como antes, si me callaras de un beso, si me quitaras el PSP solo para que te abrazara o si tan siquiera no te hubieras ido, sería tan feliz.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Por si tienen dudas o algo, en ésta parte es cuando Mello abandona la Wammy's House y Matt, bueno…esto es lo que piensa nuestro solitario Matt.

Acepto reviews.

Gracias por leer.

By Jaswhit :3


End file.
